Moving On, Letting Go
by Hecate28
Summary: Oneshot. Set Post-Series 16. Jack and Harry meet after Leo's Funeral.


**Moving on, Letting Go **

**Author's Note: Little bit of swearing in this one**

The man was waiting at the lab when they had arrived back from Leo's funeral. The journey back from the graveyard had been excruciating for all involved.

Nikki had just stared out of the window in silence. She hadn't spoken since the giving the elegy at the funeral and she had only just managed that through a thick veil of tears which trickled down from her eyes and bubbled up in her throat.

Jack had tried to strike up a conversation: about the weather, about the state of the economy, about the rising price of a pint of milk. Meaningless chatter that he used to try and fill the silence and coax Nikki out of her silence. But she just murmured in response, nodding and shrugging in the correct places. But her head was not in the conversation, and her heart was broken.

Clarissa and Jack passed worried glances back and forth between each other. They had agreed to put in a plan of action to look after Nikki. To keep an eye on her, to make sure she stayed on the rails that she was so dangerously close to veering off.

Nikki's face was ashen white with a lack of sleep and an overwhelming sense of grief, so it came as a surprise to Jack when she paled even further when she saw the man waiting in the lab.

The man looked tired. His suit was crumpled and he had removed his jacket, hanging it over his small suitcase, which he was leaning on. His hair was ruffled and dark bags hung beneath his eyes. Eyes that were red from crying.

"Nikki," he said, his voice husky

She didn't say anything, she just stood there staring at him "Where the fuck were you," she said, her voice was just above a whisper

"I got on the earliest flight I could, Niks"

"Don't call me that," she snapped "You should have been there. He was your friend. He needed you. I needed you…"

"I'm sorry Nikki," he said stepping towards her

She turned her head away but he continued towards her. He took her in his arms, she wriggled and tried to push away but he held on. Eventually grief gave way and Nikki collapsed into his chest and sobbed quietly. Jack and Clarissa quietly made their way into the lab to give the two some privacy

"Who did you think that was?" Jack asked loosening his tie

"I'm not sure," Clarissa shrugged "Nikki seemed to know him though,"

They watched the pair as they walked into the lab, Nikki still firmly under the grasp of the man. He ushered her into Leo's office, talking tenderly to her like a parent towards a child.

The pair sat in isolation for what seemed like forever before the man exited the office.

"Hi," the man said coming towards Jack "Harry Cunningham," he said stretching out his hand

"Jack Hodgson," Jack said shaking it

"Ah, so you're my replacement," Harry said smiling tiredly

"I guess so," Jack shrugged "So you're the lucky man who used to sit here," he said gesturing to his desk

"Yes," Harry nodded "At least that was my desk, when Nikki wasn't stealing it," he smiled at the memory and Jack assumed he was missing an inside joke.

"I guess you came back for the funeral?"

Harry nodded "That was the plan but the flight was delayed. I wanted to be there, I needed to be there. Nikki needed to be there,"

"Are you staying?"

Harry shook his head "No, I've got a job to get back to in New York. I had to up and leave a short notice, so I have to get back. It's not good me being here, it's not good for Nikki me being here. I have to let her move on, I have to let her go…"

A look of pain flashed through Harry's eyes which Jack picked up on. He pondered what could have gone on in their relationship to cause that particular look of pain.

"Do you want a coffee?" Jack offered "Or something stronger?"

"Something stronger would be nice actually," Harry laughed weakly "I think Nikki could do with something as well,"

"Sure," Jack said standing up

"Look Jack, I wanted to ask you something," Harry said leaning on the desk "Like I said I'm not staying here long but I need you to keep an eye on Nikki. She's hurting right now, and she needs support,"

"Of course," Jack nodded

"She's very precious to me. She's a once in a lifetime type of girl. Please, look after her. I can't. I couldn't. I just hurt her…" Harry trailed off

"What exactly happened between you two?" Jack said passing the drink to him

"How long have you got?" Harry winced

"Harry?" Nikki called out from Leo's office.

Harry apologised and hurried back to Nikki into Leo's office. Just then a lab technician entered and caught sight of Harry and looked surprised

"What's Doctor Cunningham doing back?" the technician asked

"He came back for Professor Dalton," Jack told him

"Not for Doctor Alexander?"

Jack shook his head "No, he's letting her go. Nikki has learnt to let go,"

That day, Nikki learnt to let go of two men in her life.

She let go, to move on.

To move on, to live.

To live after death. After heartbreak.

For that was the meaning of life after death.


End file.
